


Shadow Touch

by eunhyo



Series: Unshattered!AU [2]
Category: Infinite (Band), f(x)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Randomness, non-canon, unshattered!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunhyo/pseuds/eunhyo
Summary: Suddenly... she was gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written back in the beginning of 2014.  
> Same warning: The Unshattered!AU isn't a real fandom, it's something that just makes sense in my head, and this pairing, for me, just makes sense in this !AU. Cause irl I am really happy that Krystal and Kai are together. So... yeah... this is just something really random, from a really random non-existente !AU.
> 
> English is not my first language, excuse any mistakes, please.

She was gone.

He was sitting on the rooftop of the building again, like he had been doing for the past month, every single day, at the same exact hour, but this time she wasn’t there. She just _wasn’t_.

He waited, taking quick glances at his watch every now and then, watching the minutes transform into hours. One hour turned into two, the sun had already set and it was dark now, the moon taking its place in the sky, and he kept waiting, looking at the spot she would usually be doing stunts. He remembered the first time he saw her there. He had entered the building just looking for some quiet place where he could think without people around him and then she was there, doing stunts. She was quiet, so was he. He kept coming, she kept being there, day after day for the past month.

His phone rang in his pocket and he grabbed it, looking at the screen to see his older brother’s name blinking at him. His brother must be worried because he wasn’t home at the time he usually was. He didn’t pick up the call, just returned the phone to his pocket and stood up, leaving the building with one quick glance at the ledge of the rooftop once he was on the street.

For one week he kept coming back to the rooftop. For one week she didn’t appear.

On the eighth day, though, when he stepped into the rooftop, there she was, perfectly still on the ledge, her back turned to him. “Soo…” His voice was less than a whisper but still she seemed to sense him somehow and she turned. She looked straight at him, into his eyes, her expression hard. “Why do you keep coming?” He stared at her, taken aback by her question. “I…” He was at a loss for words, _why did he keep coming?_ Right at that moment the realization hit him hard. She saw him. She saw him there every single day. She watched him from the shadows for the past seven days, coming every day at the exact same hour. She was testing him.

He saw her close her eyes and then her expression softened slightly. “Don’t answer. You don’t need to answer.” She opened her eyes, looking straight at him again and he took a step forward. “Do you want me to stop coming?” Her expression was hard again in a matter of a second upon his question. He saw her hesitate for a second before answering. “I… Don’t. Don’t stop coming.” He had never heard her stutter before; she was always so confident, so certain of her words. 

She jumped to the floor and walked towards him. He kept still, his feet glued to the ground. And then, without any warning, he felt her hand on his. Just a slight touch, barely there, but he _felt_ it, and it sent a spark through his body. It was the first time she touched him. It was the first time she was less than a meter from him. Then she was gone. Without a word. Like always.


End file.
